Goddess Fusion
by The Goddess Tokimi
Summary: Iz funny. Read and Review, please. Ayeka gets transformed into Tokimi, wateva wateva.


Godess Fusion  
By The Goddess Tokimi  
Disclaimor: I don't own zee people! Pioneer does. I own the story but not the  
charaters! I get sued I lose penny! NOOOO!  
A/N: Hihi. More Tenchilicous stuff. The plot will unfold. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
~*~  
The dark night, shone with a sureal light. The clear night of dreams shove with  
property. Tokimi's half batterd body needed to fuse with something. She saw her  
Sister Tsunami's sister walk around in the field. *Fool.* She though. With a war cry  
she launched herslef in the air and into Ayeka's body.   
Ayeka felt something cut into herself. Ripping into her spirit and forcefully  
merging. She screamed in pain. More energy than she could hande coursed within her  
veins. She felt another bruning sensation in her face. She felt a roaring form move her  
shipmark on her forehead.  
The two triangles seared with a green light, she screamed her pain out into the  
property. She felt her voice go raspy. Then she closed her scream so taht she would  
have voice enough for another yell.   
Sasami woke to Washuu's yell, "SASAMI! Tokimi is here!"  
Sasami could feel her sister Tokimi and...Ayeka? "Washuu! Ayeka is down with  
her! She won't respond to the mindlink!"   
"Well come on! We got to get there." Washuu urged the little Sasami  
"Where are they Washuu?" Sasami pleaded as Washuu homed on Ayeka's  
energy signature.  
"The fields!"  
The two little bodies burst through the door and scamperd into the fields,  
they bounded into the fifth field where Ayeka released another glass-shattering  
scream. Washuu saw through her laptop what was happening to Ayeka. "Washuu,  
Tokimi is forming with Ayeka? Tell her to stop!" Sasami clutched to her chest. Ayeka's  
scream died down as she fell into the dirt. Sasami went close to Ayeka and turned  
her over to see her face. She had the face marking on her face as Tokimi had.  
"Sasami, shes unconcious. Poke, slap, punch, nothing will get her up. Come on,  
lets lug her back into the house." Washuu stated, picking up Ayeka's legs and hoisted  
them on to her back. Sasami picked up Ayeka's lanky arms and supported her back  
up. Together, they lugged the woman back into the house.  
"Ayeka's.....gained....weight." Sasami breathed. Ayeka made a slight noise in  
her throat. Sasami managed to giggle.  
In the morning Washuu and Sasami managed to get the obscenely heavy  
Ayeka into Washuu's lab. Sasami stayed with her sister(s) and monitored along with  
Washuu. They started to drop into sleep and then sleep hit them with the pillow of  
tired. Tokimi took her time to slowly form Ayeka into her own body.  
At the clinging of the bell. Washuu and Sasami bolted up to see Tokimi, not  
Ayeka, holding a gong, "Good morning my sisters. Sleep well?" Tokimi made a laugh  
through her nose. Sasami and Washuu looked at each other than at Tokimi.  
"Well, you could say that threes a crowd!" Sasami said.   
Washuu gave Sasami a dry look. Tokimi raised a eyebrow. Tokimi dissmissed  
the nonchalant attempt at humor. "Dear sisters, I believe you want to know why I have  
taken the Princess' body and spirit?" Tokimi raised the question at hand.  
"Well yea! Why did you take my sister! Why didn't you take Tenchi? He is  
powerful!" Sasami yelled at the purple-eyed goddess, "Why didn't you take Tenchi!?"  
Tokimi thought and came up with a awnser, "Tenchi is a man, I can not embody  
myself in a man. Ayeka is still here but she is in a dimension where she can be in her  
dreams, with Yosho. Tsunami, we can change at anytime. I have a spirit factor that  
allows me to be out in a certan amount of time, but when that expires, Ayeka's soul is  
replaced with mine....And my spirit factor just expired. Sisters, untill next time...,"  
Tokimi's presence faded away and was replaced by Ayeka's.  
"Sasami? Why am I here--AHHHH!!!" She screamed when she looked into a  
mirrior. She saw Tokimi but the wrods she said came from Tokimi's body.  
"Ayeka, Tokimi fused her body and spirit with yours. For what reason, we don't  
know." Washuu said.  
Ayeka Tokimi looked at her new body, she looked more attractive in her opinion.  
A low grumble echoed in all three godess' stomachs. Sasami sweatdroped, "Well, I  
guess I didn't start cooking." Sasami said. All three walked casually out of the labs.  
Tokimi(Ayeka) walked out of the lab with them. Ryoko phased out of her room, floated  
down the stairs and at the table, taking glaces at the three women. Her slouched  
back straighend up. She turned to face the three. *Lady, Sasami, Washuu. That ain't  
right! Lady.....who is this woman?!* Ryoko furred her eyebrows at Tokimi.   
"Who are you?" Ryoko questioned. Raising a energy blade to her throat.  
"You woudn't want to hurt me, for I am the Goddess Tokimi. Call me lady  
Tokimi. My servants do." Tokimi raised a clawed hand and pointed her palm to Ryoko.  
She used Mind Crush on her. Ryoko screamed in pain. "I like this body!" Tokimi  
exclaimed. Tokimi used Ayeka's voice, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well Miss Ryoko, it seems  
that you know who I am! And you also know what I can do!"   
Ryoko was baffled, "Ayeka?"  
"Yes. Now it's Lady Tokimi."  
"Oh god."  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tokimi swiched back to her regular voice, "Now Ryoko, I  
am one of the three goddess sisters. Now, call me Lady Tokimi or I will use my full  
power." She demanded.  
"Yes, Lady Tokimi...," Ryoko fummed *More like Lady Pain-in-the-ass.* She  
thought.  
Tokimi smiled and shocked Ryoko again. "Its Lady TOKIMI. Not anything else."  
She stated.  
Sasami walked into the kitchen and started to cook her usuall breakfast  
special.  
  
  
~*~  
The Goddess Tokimi: So! it seems I be done!   
Tenchi: ACK! YOU'RE HERE!  
Tokimi: Yes....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Tenchi: ....poser.  
Tokimi: Well now lets see, Washuu with the sperm count or not be able to produce any  
sperm at all?  
Tenchi: SORRY! *bows*  
Tokimi: better, Now you readers, REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL DO TO YOU WHAT I ALMOST  
DID TO TENCHI!  
In simple, Please review. 


End file.
